Trio Maling Seksi
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Trio Maling Seksi, penjahat legendaris asal Karakura itu tak harus mencuri emas, berlian, maupun uang. Terkadang mereka juga boleh mencuri manusia. Rukia contohnya.


Maaf jika kurang menghibur.

Disini hanya humor-humor sederhana yang saya sisipkan ( entah bisa dibilang humor atau tidak mengingat tingkat kelucuannya yang diragukan). So, ampunilah author yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja telah membuang fic gaje di sini...

Warning : AU, gaje, abal, perusakan karakter, humor garing, author masih belajar nulis, OOC de el el.

Disclaimer : Jika aku diberi kesempatan menjadi anak Om Kubo Tite, satu hal yang paling aku ingin lakukan adalah meminta Bleach sebagai warisan.

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai n Kupinang Kau Dengan Bismillah, itu semua bukan milik Rieka.

Siapkah jiwa anda?

Happy reading

"Cepat kesini!" seorang pria jangkung memberi aba-aba pada dua sahabatnya dibelakang.

"Ya, Bos".

Mereka bertiga nampak sedang mengutak-atik sebuah kenop pintu rumah. Pakaian serba hitam, penutup wajah, serta celana dalam yang dipakai diluar cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka bukan orang baik. Orang baik  
>akan selalu memakai celana dalam dengan benar, kan?<p>

Bulan telah menampakkan wajah bulat berserinya sejak berjam-jam lalu. Namun, dewi malam ini nampaknya cukup bisu untuk sekedar berteriak 'maling' agar warga sekampung bisa menyergap mereka.

Trio Maling Seksi , penjahat legendaris asal Karakura itu memang tak pernah absen menguras rumah, bank, maupun tempat berisi uang lainnya. Baru beberapa hari lalu, rumah seorang janda kembang bernama Rangiku kebobolan. Naasnya, maling-maling ini berhasil kabur setelah si janda mau tutup mulut asal mendapat ciuman bergilir dari mereka.

Nama mereka dikenal hampir seluruh kepala manusia di Karakura. Trio Maling Seksi ini terkenal dengan cara memakai celana dalam yang unik. Karena keunikannya, selama berbulan-bulan penduduk Karakura selalu memakai celana dalamnya di luar. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini author sering kepikiran tentang celana dalam Superman dan Batman.

Sekarang yang jadi korban ialah rumah dukun kenamaan Karakura, Mbah Urahara. Sebenarnya, Mbah Urahara ini berasal dari Mesir. Ia memiliki kucing sakti bernama Yorouichi Meong Meong. Kabar-kabarnya, kucing tersebut  
>bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.<p>

Apakah anda menderita suatu penyakit dan telah putus asa karena semua dokter yang anda datangi angkat tangan? Yorouichi Meong Meong-lah solusinya. Hanya dengan satu gigitan dari kucing ini, dijamin, anda tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Namun, sebelum melakukan terapi gigitan kucing, anda disarankan untuk membeli sebuah peti mati dan sepetak tanah kuburan. Karena setelah diselidiki, ternyata Yorouichi Meong Meong merupakan kucing penderita rabies.

"Renji, bantu aku!"

"Sip, Bos".

Sekarang, giliran temannya yang mengantikan tugas sang bos untuk membuka pintu yang merupakan akses satu-satunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Renji menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sesiku. Ditiup-tiupnya pelan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Abrakadabra!"

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga!" Ujar Renji kecewa.

Sang Bos kembali menghembuskan napas kesal seraya mengambil alih. Kapak. Cangkul. Parang. Linggis. Gergaji. Clurit. Bom. Dinamit. Granat. Semuanya gagal.

"Minggir! Minggir! Dasar tidak becus!" Seorang pemuda dengan angkuhnya mendorong dua pecundang tersebut. Mungkin dalam soal buka-membuka pintu, Grimmjou-lah ahlinya. Anggota Maling Academy yang buka setiap hari kecuali hari Jum'at dikarenakan ada sholat Jum'at ini, mendapat beberapa penghargaan semasa hidupnya. Antara lain : Copet Award, Maling Award, Maksiat Award de el el.

Tangan altelis Grimmjou mulai menjamah tubuh telanjang kenop pintu dengan mesra. Lalu…

Ceklek

Terbuka.

Semudah itu? Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya bisa dijelaskan dengan logika bila sedari tadi pintu memang tidak dikunci.  
>Renji dan bosnya melongo. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.<p>

"Ayo kita kuras isi rumah ini!"

"Ayooo…!"

MALING!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tapi, siswi malang bernama Rukia ini masih menikmati sisa-sisa tidurnya. Ya, seharusnya tadi malam ia mendapatkan hak yang memang selayaknya ia dapat. Tidur. Satu aktifitas yang berhasil dirusak oleh ayah tercinta.

Tepat setelah sang Lurah, Byakuya Kuchiki mengetahui bahwa rumah dukun Urahara kebobolan maling, orang sekampung tidak bisa berdiam diri di atas ranjang. Dengan masih mengenakan sarungnya, Byakuya lari terbirit-birit menuju pos ronda, tempat dimana kentongan berada. Dipukul-pukuli benda tak berdosa itu dengan beringas. Namun, karena minimnya pengalaman serta bakat yang nol besar, permainan kentongan Byakuya tadi tak cukup menarik minat para tugas mulia itu ia serahkan pada Shinigami Band yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki bakat bermain musik.

Alhasil dalam sekejap, kampung menjadi ramai oleh kerumunan warga yang berkumpul di pos ronda. Bukannya menangkap maling, mereka malah keasyikan nonton konser dadakan. Sehingga wajar saja jika Trio Maling Seksi lagi-lagi dapat lolos dengan mudah.

Untung kepala desanya Byakuya, kalau tidak?

Hari ini kelas Rukia kedatangan beberapa guru baru. Mereka adalah ppl dari  
>Universitas Hueco Mundo.<p>

Jam pertama diisi oleh guru mapel Bahasa Inggris. Kabar-kabarnya, pengajar  
>kali ini merupakan guru yang menguasai lebih dari tiga bahasa. Yakni bahasa Jepang, bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Jawa serta bahasa Inggris tentunya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Pagi, Pak".

Guru berambut panjang tersebut menduduki kursi guru diiringi dengan suara batuk-batuk yang khas. Tentunya para pelajar bertanya-tanya, mengapa guru yang hampir is death ini masih mengajar?

Jam penderitaan siswa pun dimulai. Sementara Rukia, ia sibuk memegang buku. Buku tersebut hanya dijadikan penutup wajah saja agar Pak Ukitake tidak tahu kalau anak didiknya sedang molor seenaknya.

"Bahasa merupakan hal yang sangat penting untuk dipelajari ".

Bermimpi menghitung belasan kelinci ialah kebiasaan Rukia saat tidur. Begitu halnya saat ini. Didalam alam mimpinya, ia melihat belasan bahkan puluhan kelinci melompat kearahnya.

"Bapak pernah membaca sebuah berita di koran bahwa barang siapa yang dapat menguasai 3 bahasa, maka dijamin orang itu tidak akan pernah pikun".

Kemudian kelinci-kelinci itu berbaris satu per satu dengan rapi. Dan satu demi satu kelinci tersebut melompat. Inilah saatnya Rukia menghitung.

'satu...dua...tiga...'

Pip pip pip

"Sebentar anak-anak, Bapak angkat telepon dulu". Pak Ukitake menjawab sebuah panggilan melalui ponselnya. Seperti ada hal penting yang beliau bicarakan.

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Apa ia sudah selesai menghitung kelinci? Ya, sepertinya sudah. Dan tahukah kalian kemana kelinci-kelinci itu melompat? Kelinci manis nan imut menggemaskan itu melompat ke dalam sebuah penggorengan jumbo yang berada di dapur restoran kelinci siap saji.

'mmm...kelinci 3 ekor, es jeruk 1, 35 ribu rupiah...'

"Ya. Ya. Nanti saya hubungi". Pak Ukitake telah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Oke, anak-anak. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Spontan seluruh siswa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Pak Ukitake. Jadi, jangan percaya bila Pak Ukitake menguasai 3 bahasa. Buktinya sudah ada kok.

Suara gelak tawa seisi kelas yang amat keras itu tentunya berdampak pada hibernasi Rukia. Ia terbangun kemudian menengok seisi kelas untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Dengan wajah kusut tentunya.

"Chappy?"

Kantor kecamatan

Hanya ada dua orang di sana. Pak Toushiro, pemilik kebun buah-buahan desa Karakura serta tentunya lurah tercinta kita, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lurah ini sedang asyik memelototi TV kesayangannya. Sebuah TV usang hitam putih berukurah 14 inci itu telah ia rawat dengan baik. Bagaimana tidak? Meski sudah ketinggalan jaman, TV tersebut memilki segudang kenangan manis. Ya, satu-satunya peninggalan mendiang sang istri yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah berpulang ke rumah mertua.

Dari layar TV itu dapat kita lihat sebuah pertandingan bulu tangkis. Kali ini yang menjadi lawan Indonesia ialah Korea Selatan. Dari Indonesia, Taufik Hidayat dan Susi Susanti sedang bersusah payah menangkis serangan dari pihak lawan. Beberapa bulir keringat telah menetes dari kening masing-masing pemain. Mereka sangat gigih bertarung demi kemenangan Indonesia.

Sementara dari pihak lawan, Korea Selatan yang diwakilkan SuJu dan SNSD malah asyik nge-dance di tempat. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak seimbang. Byakuya mengganti channel.

"Bagaimana perasaan Mbah Urahara setelah rumah Mbah Urahara berhasil dibobol Trio Maling Seksi semalam?"

"Saya sebenarnya sudah memprediksi kedatangan Trio Maling Seksi. Saya juga mengetahui semua aktifitas mereka melalui bola kristal ini."

"Lalu, kenapa anda bisa kebobolan?"

"Bukannya kebobolan. Sebelum kedatangan mereka, saya sudah memberi pengamanan ekstra ketat pada rumah saya. Di jendela-jendela saya pasangi kawat beraliran listrik sepuluh ribu volt. Dan pada bagian cerobong asap, saya letakkan 10 bom aktif siap ledak. Begitu pula dengan toilet yang saya sumpali dengan jebakan tikus".

"Nah, nyatanya anda kemalingan kan?"

"Ya. Saya lupa mengunci pintu".

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berhasil membuat mata Byakuya terlepas dari layar TV. Kyoraku, wakil lurah yang sudah biasa membuat gempar orang sekampung itu datang dengan menjinjing sebuah sangkar berisi burung beo.

"Selamat pagi Pak Byakuya". Sapanya pada Byakuya.

"Ehm!"

"Selamat pagi, Toushiro".

"Pak Hitsugaya!" Ralatnya. Seperti biasa.

Kyoraku meletakkan sangkar burung yang ia bawa di atas meja kerjanya. " Semalam tidur kalian nyenyak?" Oh ayolah, seantero kampung juga tahu seberapa 'nyenyaknya' tidur semalam.

Sayang sekali, topik Kyoraku tak mendapat perhatian.

"Kalian pasti tidak tahu pada apa yang menimpaku semalam".

Memang tidak. Lalu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?

"Semalam, waktu aku pulang dari membeli burung beo itu, aku baru menyadari seberapa menderitanya istriku dengan kasur yang amat keras dan bertekstur tak rata".

Sewaktu Kyoraku pulang kerumah sang istri, Nanao, ia baru tahu bahwa kasurnya sudah tak nyaman untuk digunakan. Keras dan tak rata *seperti punya author*. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan burung beo barunya di rumah Nanao, Istri Tercinta 1 dan tidur di rumah Unohana, Istri Tercinta 2.

"Jadi, aku pesan satu spring bed. Nanti antarkan saja kerumahku, Pak Toushiro". Permintaan bantuan Kyoraku tak mendapat tanggapan positif.

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Pengusaha spring bed?"

"Hehe… Maksudku, sampaikan pesananku pada istrimu, Momo." Terangnya. "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan burung beo-ku". Ia ambil beo-nya dari dalam sangkar kemudian memperlihatkannya kedua orang di depannya.

" Burung ini bukan burung biasa. Beo ini pandai menirukan ucapan orang lho!" Pamernya. Terus, apanya yang bukan burung biasa? Semua beo juga begitu kan?

Tak ada yang menanggapi.

"Ayo beo-ku, perlihatkan kehebatanmu. Ayo, katakan sesuatu." Perintah sang majikan.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyoraku gembira karena si beo nampak akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan beo-nya.

"Hisagi, cepet keluar dari kasur. Kyoraku sudah pergi".

Rukia mengelus-elus 3 benjolan di kepalanya yang terbentuk akibat penghapus  
>papan tulis yang dilayangkan oleh pengajar. Pak Yumichika, guru ekonomi.<p>

"Akhir-akhir ini populasi laki-laki tampan semakin berkurang. Grafik tahunan menggambarkan penurunan drastis pemuda tampan di pedesaan maupun perkotaan."

Bagaimana Rukia mau tahan? Guru ini bahkan lebih membosankan dari guru Biologi yang hanya bisa mempromosikan ekskul buatannya, Reproduksi Club.

"Pada soal nomor 5, kita dapat menerapkan Hukum Ketampanan dimana Tingkat Ketampanan berbanding lurus dengan jumlah harta dan berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah hutang."

Berikanlah alasan kenapa Rukia tidak boleh tidur saat ini.

Karena-

Syuuut!

"Aww!" Ups, sakit. Ah, selamat datang benjolan ke-4. Apakah sekarang Rukia  
>bisa menamai benjolannya dengan F4? Atau Fantastic Four?<p>

Warnet ini adalah warnet ke-7 yang Rukia datangi. Tak ada bedanya, semua tutup. Rukia hanya bisa menatap pasrah pada pintu bertuliskan :

Tutup hari libur nasional

Merayakan Hari Warnet Nasional

Gulung Tikar

Hah, dihembuskan kembali napas yang menyumpal di batang tenggorok. Kalau terus begini, kalau semua warnet tutup seperti sekarang, bagaimana ia mau menyelesaikan tugas Pak Yumichika?

Entah keberuntungan apa yang mendatangi Rukia sekarang, matanya terpaku menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah.

"Warnet!" dan buka tentunya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, dimasukinya warnet tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Ahh! Uh! Haa? Aww!"

Tak berselang lama, Rukia keluar dari warnet itu dengan pakaian robek-robek  
>plus muka sebam serta jalan yang terpincang-pincang. Bahkan, tas berisi uang yang ia bawa tadi raib sudah. Rukia memicingkan mata menatap warnet tersebut. Sebuah warnet sederhana yang berhasil membuatnya babak belur, .<br>-

Malam ini, terjadi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Lurah Karakura kembali menyusuri alam mimpinya di Kantor Kecamatan. Perlu diingat, salah satu kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari pejabat desa itu ialah ketiduran.

Dan kebiasaan yang kedua yakni selalu dahaga ketika tidur. Sehingga, jangan heran bila Byakuya kini terbangun untuk meneguk beberapa tetes air mineral. Dengan mata yang tertutup kantuk, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju galon air  
>berada.<p>

Lampu dinyalakan.

Diraihnya sebuah gelas lalu ia memutar kran air minum.

Byakuya tersadar. Gelasnya kosong!

Ia membuka lebar-lebar kelopak matanya.

Kosong!

Kosong!

Semuanya raib!

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kulkas, lemari, kursi, vas bunga, radio, handphone, magic jar, wajan, piring, mangkuk, sendok, garpu, gelas. Ok, ini sebenarnya kantor apa dapur sih?

Byakuya, ada hal yang lebih layak untuk kau perhatikan.

Si duda tersebut segera melihat ke bawah dan secepatnya ia menyadari bahwa celananya juga dicuri!

"Dasar Maling Celana!"

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan TVnya. Secepat kilat Byakuya berlari ke tempat di mana terakhir kali ia menyimpan benda usang itu. Dan...

Masih ada!

"Hehe. Ternyata maling-maling itu tak cukup pintar untuk mencuri TV-ku."

Byakuya tertawa menakutkan. Tertawaan lurah ini terhenti tatkala ia menangkap sebuah kertas tertempel di TV kesayangannya.

MAAF, TV ANDA TIDAK LAYAK UNTUK KAMI CURI

"Maling kurang ajaaaaarrr!"

Lho Byakuya, kok malah ngamuk gara-gara TV tidak dicuri?

"Maliiinggg!"

Jalanan begitu sepi ketika Rukia melewatinya malam ini. Ia akhirnya dapat mengerjakan tugas Pak Yumichika, yakni mencari penyebab mengapa prosentase laki-laki tampan pada masa Orde Baru merupakan prosentase terendah selama Indonesia berdiri. Ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan gaje itu menggunakan laptop Orihime yang merupakan anak terkaya se-Karakura.

"Maliing...!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan. Semakin lama semakin keras dan jelas terdengar.

"Maling...!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Tangkap mereka!"

Rukia menoleh kebelakang, dan-

"Maling celana!"

Rukia melihat 3 orang berpakaian serba hitam super ketat melintas di depannya. Tak lupa, celana dalam yang mereka pakai di luar.

Laki-laki pertama berambut biru menenteng barang-barang seperti radio, HP, dan barang elektronik  
>lain. Laki-laki kedua yakni pemuda rambut merah dengan barang bawaannya, yakni...<p>

"Celana? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat celana itu? Tapi di mana ya?" Pikir  
>Rukia.<p>

Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari seorang pemuda melaju dengan skateboardnya ke  
>arah Rukia.<p>

DUAAKKK!

"Awwww!"

"Ma-maaf, Nona. Aku tidak seng-"

Mata violet Rukia bertatapan langsung dengan hazel di depannya. Tatapan akan kerinduan mendalam yang tak mungkin bisa terobati selain dengan cinta kasih. Bagai gurun yang membutuhkan air.

Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
>Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye<br>Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye

Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai  
>Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai<br>Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai

Oh cinta! Oh, *author mulai lebay*

"Tangkap maling itu!"

Sekali lagi, terdengar seruan-seruan warga.

"Aku harus pergi!"

Rukia tersadar, pemuda tadi berlari menjauh darinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat genggaman tangan pemuda tadi terlepas dengan gaya semua karena, karena...DOMPETNYA DICURI!

Tak berselang lama, kerumunan massa yang marah di belakang mengejar 3 orang tadi. Barisan pertama yakni warga pembawa clurit. Barisan kedua ialah warga pembawa obor. Barisan ketiga dihiasi dengan garpu rumput yang saling berjejer manis.

Ah, pemandangan apa ini? Rukia tak habis pikir, mengapa malam ini matanya terkontaminasi dengan gambar-gambar gaje. Ayolah, setelah ini, apa lagi yang akan ia lihat?

"Dasar Maling Celana!"

Kini, giliran Byakuya berlarian mengejar maling tadi dengan tanpa memakai celana.

Markas Trio Maling Seksi

Ichigo menyenderkan kepala di tembok tempatnya duduk. Ia melamun. Ditatapnya langit-langit markasnya yang dulu merupakan toilet umum itu.

"Mari kita menghitung hasil rampokaaan!" Teriak Renji layaknya anak TK yang sedang belajar mengeja.

Sementara Grimmjou, ia sudah siap siaga di tempat. "Kulkas, magic jar, HP, radio- lho, Bos! Tidak ikut menghitung juga?" Tanya Renji sembari memakai penyedot WC yang tadi ia curi di kepalanya.

"Besok di TV juga disebutkan." Ucapnya melamun.

"Oh."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktifitas. Grimm juga tak ketinggalan lho. Ia juga menghitung hasil curian mereka. Satu-satunya momen di mana kita bisa melihat senyuman Grimmjou ialah sekarang. Saat menghitung hasil curian.

"Apa ini? Siapa yang mencuri benda ini?" Senyuman Grimmjou pudar sudah tatkala dilihatnya benda tak indah tersebut. Sebuah celana. "Kau yang mencurinya, Bos?"

Ichigo menoleh sejenak,"aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mencuri barang seperti itu." Ujar Ichi. "Grimm, bra curianku ada di situ kan?"

"Sedang dipakai Renji, Bos." Tolehnya pada Renji yang mengenakan sebuah bra merah sebagai kacamata.

"Bos, kenapa melamun terus?"

Ichigo menghembuskan napas, "baru saja aku melihat seorang gadis yang begitu berharga." Ucapnya. "Ia layaknya sebongkah coklat manis dengan dark chocolate di atasnya. Lalu dilapisi dengan krim vanilla dan blueberry. Serta beberapa serut keju di setiap permukaannya." Terang sang Bos.

Grimmjou selaku pendengar, mengusap air liur yang menetes keluar dari celah bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya."

Renji masih duduk manis menanti kelanjutan cerita Ichigo. "Jadi...dia manusia atau coklat?" Tanyanya innocent.

"Babon!"

"Bos, yang kau maksudkan itu anak lurah Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Ichigo terkesiap. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga sih. Cuma, dulu aku pernah mendengar gadis yang Bos maksudkan berteriak, 'berhenti mempermalukan aku dengan memakai celana dalam di luar, Ayah!' pada si lurah dulu, saat sedang marak-maraknya style kita."

Cling!

Bunyi tadi bukanlah merek pembersih kaca, melainkan di otak Ichigo telah terlintas sebuah ide. "Kalian ingin beroperasi lagi?"

"Tentu, Bos. Sudah kewajiban kami." Jawab GrimmRen serentak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kuras rumah lurah itu besok malam."

"Yeeyy!"

Ide sang bos disambut teriakan gembira dari anak buahnya. Di bibir Ichigo,  
>terlukis seulas evil smirk.<p>

"Kita harus menambah anggota."  
>-<p>

"Pemirsa, semalam Trio Maling Seksi kembali melancarkan aksinya. Kantor kelurahan kali ini yang menjadi korban. Bahkan, celana kepala desa juga tak luput dari serbuan maling tersebut."

"Grr... Celanaku!"

Byakuya kembali meremas remote TV di tangannya. Semenjak TV kesayangannya menyala, tak satupun acara yang ia minati.

"Kuchiki, tahu kan apa kesalahanmu hari ini?" Pak Yumichika menatap tajam ke arah Rukia yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki, tangan kanan menggaruk kepala dan tangan kiri memegang sebuah payung. Tak lupa, papan bertuliskan "Sarimin" menggantung manis di lehernya.

"Tapi, Pak! Saya sudah mengerjakan. Saat aksi maling malam tadi pekerjaan saya hi-"

"Ah, alasan klasik! Sangat tidak cantik."

"Tadi malam aku bertemu laki-laki tampan." Celetuk Rukia.

Pak Yumichika kaget. Bibir guru ini menganga lebar. Ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh Rukia tak percaya.

"Apppa? Benarkah itu, Kuchiki?"

Rukia menerawang ke langit-langit kelas, mata gadis itu melayang.

"Benar..."

Rukia tersenyum gaje diiringi senyuman gaje pula dari Pak Yumichika.

"Oh, Tuhan! Akhirnya Engkau turunkan laki-laki tampan selain hamba."

Saking senangnya, Pak Yumichika memainkan biola diikuti orkestra dari murid-murid lain. Beberapa biduan tak kalah hebohnya, mereka menggoyang kelas dengan goyangan panas. Upacara penyambutan laki-laki tampan pun dimulai.

Mari bergoyang! Roliistaaaa!

"Jadi...ini orangnya?"

"Ya, Bos!"

Ichigo menatap Grimmjou heran,"darimana kau dapatkan makhluk seperti ini?"

"Tenang, Bos. Aku telah menyeleksinya secara ketat. Aku menyebarkan selebaran di berbagai tempat, seperti mushola, pesantren, masjid, surau dan beberapa tempat menjanjikan lainnya. Ini selebaran yang aku sebarkan."

Tangan Ichigo meraih selebaran pink itu dari tangan Grimmjou.

PENERIMAAN CALON MALING TAHUN AJARAN 2011/2012

Persyaratan:

1. Menyerahkan fotokopi ijazah

2. Akta kelahiran asli

3. SKHUN asli

4. Pas foto 3x4 sebanyak 3 lembar

Jadi, ini yang Grimmjou gunakan? Sang Bos kini tahu, wajar saja bila Grimmjou hanya mendapat makhluk aneh seperti ini. Sesosok makhluk mini berambut pink dengan dua lolipop di tangannya.

"Pamaaan Maling!" Mamalia itu nemplok seketika ke muka Ichi.

"Yachiru senang bisa ketemu maling. Hihihi. Yachi pengen jadi maling. Hihihihi."

"Arg! Lepaskan makhluk gaje ini dari mukaku! Aww! Rambutku!"

Sesaat kemudian, keributan mereka terselingi oleh seorang laki-laki pink berkacamata. Orang ini bersimpuh di depan Ichi sembari menangis bombay.

"Tolong, Tuan! Hiks...jadikan anakku sebagai anak buahmu. Hwaaa! Aku sudah  
>capek menjadi korban, sudah capek tiap hari harus jadi kuda dan ia koboinya! Tuan, dia telah menghancurkan rumah tanggaku! Dia meniduri istriku. Tak hanya itu juga, dia juga memainkan tetek istriku serta menyedot isinya. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu! Huwaaa!"<p>

"Haaahh... Ya sudah."

"Ha? Tuan bersedia? Terima kasih, Tuan! Terima kasih!" Dicium-ciumnya kaki Ichigo, lalu ia berlari gembira menuju tembok dan keluar dari sana dengan meninggalkan lubang yang persis tubuhnya.

"Huh...ayo kita selesaikan."

Ichi menghirup napas, "ada dua hal yang perlu dikuasai oleh anggota maling baru, yaitu jurus shikai dan bankai."

Yachiru mendengarkan secara antusias.

"Aku akan mengajarimu kedua jurus itu. Dan untuk pemula sepertimu, kita mulai dari bankai tikus."

BRAKKK!

"Gawat! Darurat! Danger, Pak Byakuya!"

Byakuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang laki-laki brewokan yang kemarin sukses dipermalukan dengan pertunjukkan burung beonya.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja." Ucap sang Lurah kembali meminum secangkir kopi.

"Bahaya, Pak! Nanti malam rumah anda akan disapu maling!"

Srooottt!

Hitsugaya mengelap ingusnya. Kenapa? Dikira tadi Byakuya menyembur kopinya ya? Duh, mana mungkin. Kopi sekarang kan mahal harganya, Mas!

"Apppaaa? Dasar maling biadab!" Murka Byakuya.

Pak Toushiro heran, "lho? Bukannya malah bagus maling-maling itu mau kerja bakti di rumahmu, Pak?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka mau maling di rumahku?"

"Tadi aku menemukan markas mereka dan menguping pembicaraan. Bahkan mereka menambah anggota untuk aksi nanti malam, Pak!" Lapor Kyoraku.

Byakuya makin geram. "Mana? Mana markas mereka? Biar aku bakar sekalian!"

Byakuya mengobrak-abrik seluruh kantornya beringas. Ditumbangkannya beberapa meja dan kursi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memecahkan beberapa gelas maupun piring dan memakan belingnya.

Byakuya Lumping.

Lalu lurah ini mengambil gas elpiji 12 kg. "Mana? Biar aku bakar sekalian!"

"Markas mereka di sana!" Tunjuk Kyoraku pada sebuah bangunan yang berjarak 3 m dari sana. Sebuah bangunan dengan baliho 7x7 meter bertuliskan 'Markas Maling, buka 24 jam'.

Setelah mengetahuinya, Byakuya melangkah lebih mantap. Namun, aksinya dihentikan oleh Pak Toushiro.

"Berhenti. Aku punya ide untuk menangkap mereka. Sini aku bisikkan."

Mereka bertiga pun saling mendekat. Pak Toushiro, selaku penggagas sibuk membisikkan satu demi satu rencananya pada Byakuya dan Kyoraku. Sesaat kemudian mereka mengangguk bebarengan, diselingi tawa pula.

"Nyahahaha! Rasakan maling! Nanti malam ialah hari kematian kalian!" Tawa Hitsu.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Huahahahahahaha!"

"Bagaimana? Ideku jenius kan?"

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya kami belum paham."

Toushiro, bersabarlah. Mereka memang orang-orang dengan IQ jongkok.

Malam harinya...

Ditengah gelapnya malam, mungkin sebagian orang tak mampu mengetahui kehadiran 3 maling nan seksi yang biasa menjadi pangeran malam. Bahkan, mereka tak takut melewati pos ronda. Yah, bagaimana mau takut wong pos rondanya sepi kok. Usang pula. Di sana hanya ada papan piket nge-ronda yang berdebu.

JADWAL RONDA  
>Senin : Hanatarou<br>Selasa : Hanatarou  
>Rabu : Hanatarou<br>Kamis : Hanatarou  
>Jumat : Hanatarou<br>Sabtu : Hanatarou  
>Minggu : Hanatarou<p>

Dari papan itu, kita tahu, mengapa pos ronda sepi. Orang yang bernama Hanatarou tersebut mungkin sekarang hanya tinggal nama.  
>HAM di sini perlu ditegakkan!<p>

"Sudah sampai, Bos."

'Jadi...ini rumahnya?' Batin Ichigo. Di dalam otaknya telah terbayang adegan manis saat memasukinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan bom, parang, gas elpiji 3 kg, dinamit, mesiu, granat dan-"

"Hey, Bos. Sepertinya...kita sudah disambut."

Renji menunjuk teras rumah Byakuya yang saat itu terpasang papan besar 12x7 meter bertuliskan 'Welcome Trio Maling Seksi' dengan lampu warna-warni di setiap tepinya. Balon-balon aneka warna dipasang di halaman depan. Pula, balon terbang bergambarkan wajah sang lurah pun ikut memeriahkan malam yang diiringi lagu dangdut oleh biduan-biduan seksi tersebut.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Gelap. Sunyi. Sepi.

Karena luas rumah yang amat besar, terpaksa Trio Maling Seksi berpencar. Namun, hingga sejam penggeledahan berlangsung, ketiga pria tersebut tak mendapat apapun.

"Kyaaaaaa! Demi Bleach yang gak tamat-tamat, aku sudah menemukan hartanya!"

Grimmjou dan Renji yang mendengar teriakan sang bos terperanjat kaget. Diotak Renji telah terbayang ribuan koin emas berbentuk pisang yang bergelimangan banyaknya. Sementara di otak Grimmjou bersliweran beberapa patung kucing emas beserta gadis-gadis penggoda iman lengkap dengan ko*dom berbagai ukuran.

Dengan kecepatan turbo, sampailah mereka di tempat Ichigo berada. Tepatnya, di sebuah kamar ukuran sedang berdinding putih. Dindingnya bergambar kelinci-kelinci pink.

"Mana hartanya, Bos?"

"Aku sudah bawa keranjangnya! Sini kumasukkan koin emasnya!" Renji mendatangi Ichigo yang tengah mengelus-elus bongkahan benda dibalik selimut. Segera disibaknya selimut itu.

"Mmm…jadi ini hartanya?"

"Ya. Indah bukan?"

Renji berbalik. Kepala pemuda tersebut tertunduk. "Lebih baik aku mencuri celana lagi."

"Hoammm…keribuatan apa ini?"

Dari balik selimut tersebut, seorang gadis terbangun dengan muka berantakan. Dibukanya pelan kelopak mata yang tadi sempat tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah-

"Orange?"

Rukia mengucek mata sekali lagi.

"Tampan?"

Gadis ini menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di depannya. "Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian ke kamarku?"

"Yang jelas tidak untuk memperkosamu." Celetuk Grimmjou. "Banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih bisa menggetarkan imanku."

"Kau tidak bisa untuk di makan." Ujar Renji masih dibayang-bayangi seselir pisang manis.

Ichigo mengambil alih,"kami ini adalah Trio Maling Seksi ."

"Trio Maling seksi? Nama grup lawak dari mana itu?" Oh Rukia sayang, omonganmu sungguh membuat hati Ichigo yang selembut sutra kini teluka sudah.

"Bos, sehausnya dulu kau namai Trio Gethuk Puli saja."

Ichigo menyibakkan rambut, disisirnya ujung rambutnya pelan. Pula, sinar bling-bling dari deretan gigi putihnya ikut menyemarakkan suasana. "Aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini karena dapat bertemu gadis seindah sepertimu." Gombal Ichigo.

"Ya, kau memang orang yang paling beruntung." Dukung Rukia. "Karena tak memiliki ayah seperti itu." Jari Rukia menunjuk keluar jendela, tepatnya pada kerumunan massa yang marah.

"Woiii…! Maling! Cepat keluar! Sekarang kalian telah terkepung!" Lurah Byakuya yang menjadi pemimpin gerombolan orang marah di luar sana.

"Tampan? Kau akan melawan mereka kan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku punya anak bu-"

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk tanpa kelamin datang menggebrak pintu kamar Rukia. "Mana orang tampan itu?"

"Pak Yumichika?"

Pak Yumichika datang dengan balutan peban dimana-mana. Rukia heran, bukannya guru ini dua hari lalu telah dijatuhkan teman-temannya dari tangga dan mengalami luka parah? Sekarang? Ah, itu pasti bukan Pak Yumichika. Tapi Pak Mumichika.

"Jadi ini orang yang kau maksud tampan?" Kekecewaan jelas tergambar di wajah guru tersebut. "Kau bilang jeruk Mandarin ini tampan? Inilah yang disebut tampan!"

Pak Yumichika secepat kilat merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian seorang ballerina. Grimmjou dan Renji yang merupakan mantan penghuni Rumah Sakit Yaoi Karakura tersebut segera ngiler di tempat.

ICHIGO MERASA TERHIANATI

"Terserah kalian. Yang pasti aku akan tetap mencuri gadis ini. Meski dengan cara KEKERASAN sekalipun! Akan kubuat lurah itu bertekuk lutut di depanku!"

"Ampun.. hiks… ampun, Tuan Byakuya…" Pinta Ichi memelas sambil bertekuk lutut di depan Byakuya.

Ditatapnya iba Ichigo yang tengah terduduk penuh luka hasil kekerasan para warga. Byakuya, mau tidak mau harus tetap mempertahankan putrinya. "Kulepaskan, tapi kembalikan putriku."

Ichigo terkesiap. Apa? Menyerahkan Rukia? Itu sama beratnya dengan melepas celana dalam di depan umum!

"Tak akan!"

"Serahkan sekarang juga! Kau tak punya pilihan lain, Duren!"

Bibir Ichigo terbentuk evil smirk. " Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan…INI?"

"TV-ku! Jangan lukai TV-ku!"

"Hahahaha!"

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Byakuya bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Tak henti-hentinya Byakuya menciumi kaki Ichigo. Bahkan, ia menangis meraung-raung, "baiklah! Aku menyerah! Apa yang kau mau?"

"Yang aku mau? Hehehe…" Ia tertawa lagi. "Aku mau-"

atas restu Lurah…

ku ingin milikimu  
>ku berharap kau menjadi yang pertama untukku<br>restu Wakil Lurah…

ku mencintai dirimu  
>ku pinang kau dengan …<p>

Mas Kawin

Pagi ini, desa Karakura menjadi ramai. Bukan karena ada pembagian sembako, melainkan pada hari itu dua sejoli telah berbahagia dengan penikahan mereka.

Mempelai pria, Ichigo Kurosaki tengah menunggu mempelai wanita datang. Akhirnya, setelah dua jam menunggu nampaklah iring-iringan pengantin yang ia nanti. Di sana ada Wakil Lurah, Pak Toushiro, dan beberapa tamu undangan lain. Pastinya, Lurah tampil dengan isak tangis penderitaan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada Ichigo menikahi TV-nya, lebih baik pemuda itu menikahi anaknya.

Kyoraku datang dengan seulas senyum menghampiri Ichigo. Kagetnya ia, "Di mana iring-iringan pengantinmu? Kok sepi? Sendiri tho?"

"TIdak."Jawab Ichi. "Itu mereka."

Ichigo menunjuk gerombolan preman dengan parang, clurit, kapak dan lainnya. "Ayo teman-teman, kita beraksi lagi!"

"AYOOOOOOOO!"

Tahu kan kelanjutannya?

"Tidak…! Jangan ambil burung beo-ku!"

"Ah, kalian merusak kecantikanku!"

"SIMSALABIM….. Bola Kristal, tunj- heh, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kembalikaaaan!

"Ah, bau apa ini?

"HAHAHAHA… paman Ichi! Aku sudah menguasai juus bankai tikus! Yeyyyy….!"

"TV-KUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ah, ya sudahlah. Biakan meeka sibuk dengan keributan masing-masing. Yang tepenting-

"Ichi?"

Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
>Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye<p>

"Ya, Rukia?" respon Ichigo kalem.

Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai  
>Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai<p>

"Terima kasih, Tampan."

"Oh, Rukia…"

"Oh, Ichigo…"

Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai

Rukia : Akhirnya, malam nanti aku bisa mengerjakan PR ekskul-ku yang telah lama tertunda. Reproduksi Club.

TAMAT DENGAN NISTANYA

Hoho, Rieka berani nge-publish ini fic coz pas hari lebaran. Kan gampang tinggal minta maaf. Wkwkwwk * duak!*

Ampun…. X(

Review boleh kok, kalo berkenan.


End file.
